


薄荷与舒芙蕾10

by TheSweetestOne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestOne/pseuds/TheSweetestOne
Summary: 我也觉得。
Kudos: 1





	薄荷与舒芙蕾10

后来回想起这一夜，非要说的话，金钟大会把一切都怪罪给凌晨。

他不太记得宿管阿姨被他吵醒时抱怨的表情，也不太记得凌晨四点的校园是个什么模样，只记得有一个念头盘旋在脑海：找到他，坐在他身边去，然后度过这所剩不多的夜晚。这样的念头支撑他的身体，他感觉自己轻盈又充满力量，就好像是第一次陷入爱情。

他跑到校门口时，看见保安抬起了睡眼惺忪，见到他狂奔过去后又一脸愕然。金钟大有些得意地跑过校门，他想这保安一定不知道他是去赴会心上人，在深夜里义无反顾的就这样逃离睡眠，保安也没见过这样的场面吧，多浪漫。

沿着白天的记忆他来到金珉锡住的小区前，私家住宅区的门卫可没有学校保安那么放纵，金钟大被拦下盘问：“干嘛的你是？”这大半夜的。

金钟大：“啊，我是隔壁X大的学生，”说着他摸了摸裤兜，但发现自己没带学生证，果然保安一脸“我才不上你的当”的表情，非常无情地拒绝：“什么学生，学生也不行，哪个学生这么晚跑到外头来？走走走。”

金钟大觉得有些好笑，突然灵光一闪，也不知道是谁喂他吃了什么药似的，他开始即兴发挥：

“哎大叔，我是来找我男朋友的。”

“莫拉古？？”

“刚刚是不是有个，看着喝了很多的人回来了？”

金钟大心跳得很快，他开始兴奋起来。

“……”那保安回忆了一阵，接着眼神十分复杂又有些难以置信地看着他。

金钟大差点高分贝笑出声，但好在忍住了，换上一副确切肯定的表情重复道：“内，那就是我男朋友。他打电话叫我来的。”

太好笑了，这小老头的表情值得珍藏，金钟大一边推开门禁一边有礼有节地道谢，憋笑憋得内伤。

也不知道谁家养的小狗在阳台上吠了几声，这夜的寂寥渐渐显露出来，一阵风吹过，金钟大脑门上的那点热散去，便有些意外地意识到，自己竟然已经站在金珉锡家单元楼下了。也就是说，他最多再上一层楼，过一个拐角，就能面对家住二楼的金珉锡的大门。那张想了一晚上的脸，猫咪眼睛，甚至那套白天才见过的居家服，就又能见到了。

怎么回事，突然加倍紧张。

金钟大搓搓手，原地小跳几步，深呼吸一口气，大步向前。

然后便听见楼道传来撕心裂肺的呕吐的声音。

金钟大心中洋溢的紧张和绮丽的想法瞬间消散殆尽，他快步冲上了去，看见一团黑影蹲在金珉锡家门口，是呕吐声的来源。

隔着一大节楼梯，都能闻到冷冽的酒气。

“珉锡哥。”他叫了一声，有些讷讷的，当然，这声音入不了那位醉得昏天黑地的酒鬼的耳朵。这令他不敢上前，他没有料到会是这样的场面，现在看来，这个夜晚应该是没办法旖旎起来了。

那人蹲在地上摇摇晃晃，眼看着即将要一头冲进那堆呕吐物里，金钟大连忙两步三步跨上去拎住那人的后衣领，金珉锡被外力一扯干脆一屁股坐在地上，任由惯性带着他向后倒去。

金钟大忙不迭曲起膝盖撑住这个醉鬼，这也喝得太多了，怎么着已经不省人事了呢？他试着拍拍金珉锡的肩：“哥，哥，珉锡哥，你的钥匙呢？”得赶紧把人带进屋里去，他身上的酒气和烟味，实在太难闻。

金珉锡哼哼嘤嘤，听不清楚说了什么。

没有办法，只能伸手上下求索。偏偏金珉锡今天的皮衣外套，有四个口袋，胸口那两个的拉链还不太顺滑，他只好用上了点手劲，掏啊掏的金钟大感觉自己这动作好像色情狂一样。

金珉锡应该是感觉到了有另一双手的存在，于是非常轻浮又轻佻地笑起来。

金钟大听见了，忽然就很生气，他停下来动作，有那么一瞬间他质问自己，究竟是图个什么。

“把人喊过来，看你这副模样吗？”他问道，但是依然没有回音。在持续了半分钟的身上的沉默里，只有金珉锡清晰可闻的呼吸声——他不时地深呼吸和叹气，酒精使他晕眩并且恍惚，也  
许是胃里翻江倒海又或者干脆已经空空如也，金珉锡软绵绵的手臂软绵绵地抬起，覆住胃部。

金钟大垂着眼隐约看见他皱得很深的眉头，好像是拧在他心尖上一样，于是再无半分力气去升起些什么想法。他蹲下身去，双手从金珉锡胳膊下穿过，把人揽在怀里。用手机照明打着光继续找着钥匙。他看见那人闭紧的双眼，睫毛细密，眉目一片秀致，沾染着酒气风尘，格外艳丽。

“呀金珉锡，你的钥匙呢？？？”他有些急了，声音提高了些。

但那人仿佛睡着了，安安静静地窝在他怀里，毫无反应。

衣服也找了，裤子也找了，总归不在鞋子里，那么这个人应该是没有带钥匙的。

罢了罢了罢了，好人做到底吧，金钟大认命地把人拎起来转了个身，背在背上，打算找附近的宾馆。走出大门口的时候他能感觉到门卫大叔的灼灼眼光，他再一次被拦下来盘问：  
“喂，等等，”大叔从值班室里探出头，“这，是你——”

“就是我男朋友，他没带钥匙，我得带他去宾馆。”

“没带钥匙？”大叔整张脸都皱起来，仿佛是觉得荒唐，但金钟大看上去实在是诚恳，重重忧虑不似作伪，于是他干脆一闭眼一挥手放人离开：“哎一股你们这些年轻人。”

金钟大道了谢，往马路对面走去。

钥匙没带，身份证倒是带了，前台阿姨双眼古井无波，并不在意两个人究竟什么身份。

金钟大把人放到床上，脱去那人气味芬芳的外套，热水打湿的毛巾被他用尽量轻柔的动作擦去金珉锡脸上的酒渍，甚至是眼线这类东西。这是他第一次照顾一个醉鬼，还是化了妆的男醉鬼，他动作笨拙，小心翼翼，同时怀揣着一种恨铁不成钢的埋怨。

“酒这么好喝吗？把自己搞成这个样子，究竟有什么意思？”他小声自言自语。

把人放进雪白的床铺被窝里，金珉锡的脸看上去小的可怜，略显苍白。有非常明显的两道乌青，从紧闭的双眼下快要垂到颧骨。金钟大实在不太想看，于是选择起身出门去。

就在他开门声响起的时候，金珉锡睁开了眼。

他搞不太懂，为什么金钟大会出现在这里。其实按照他自己的酒量，吐完之后没多久他就已经开始慢慢清醒，虽然头疼欲裂，但谁在旁边，做了什么事，他都能感觉到。那男孩的声音宛如一枚炸弹，一句“男朋友”搞得他一下子就清醒得七七八八，在金钟大几乎称得上珍而重之的动作里，他心痒得不行，差一点没忍住就要睁眼。

他从被窝里爬出来，摇摇晃晃地来到卫生间里。镜子里的人面色苍白如纸，眼里充斥着疲惫和不健康，起皮的嘴唇，满嘴酒味，他第一次有点唾弃自己的面容，因为它实在是太丧了，写满了自我放弃。

不过也只有那么短暂的一瞬间，过后金珉锡便如往常一般，刷两遍牙，用酒店沐浴露洗了两遍脸，然后脱掉衣服把自己泡在放满热水的浴缸里。

身体还没完全舒展，便听见房门作响，有人进来。金珉锡睁开眼，从浴缸里直起身子，一转头便对上金钟大错愕的脸，手里提着的药房药袋窸窣作响。

“你醒啦。”男孩好像看见他垂在外面的手臂，迅速撇开目光。

“哦。”金珉锡却自然得多，不过他并没有料到金钟大会折返，心里有些动容。

“你先洗，我，我去弄……”话没数清楚便扭头关上了浴室的门，慌里慌张的样子，让金珉锡笑出了声。他回头继续躺在温热的水里，看着天花板的一角，忽然从水里伸出手臂，张开五指，细细打量。

不过是条手臂，怎么就让那个男孩慌成这样？

门外的金钟大把跑了一条街买回来的胃药、感冒药、醒酒药一一掏出来，打算让金珉锡看看吃哪一种，他想起酒店的水杯不太干净，于是烧水烫了烫茶杯，又觉得开水太烫入不了口，于是又烫了一个杯子打算来回降温。

金珉锡从浴室出来看到的就是这幅样子——一身看上去是睡衣的男孩，来来回回的，对着两个杯子忙手忙脚，有点傻气，又很虔诚。

他喊了一声：“呀，别弄了。”抄着手倚在浴室门口。

男孩侧头看了他一眼，放下了杯子，食指挠了挠鼻梁，说：“哥先吃药吧。”

金珉锡不答反问：“你怎么过来了？”

他看见那男孩避开的目光忽然又和自己对上，那眼神含了太多他不敢判断的意味，金钟大看着他的眼睛，说：“哥给我发消息的时候，我没有睡着。”

金珉锡没有说话。

他不想说那条消息的四个字其实包含的是：“明天来找找看我家里有没有”的意思，于是便继续问道：“药是给我的？”

他看着金钟大一下子坐直了背，一一细数药的种类：“哦，我看到哥说出去喝酒了。买了醒酒的药，结果你醒的那么快，我看哥你好像胃不舒服，胃药也买了，感冒药，也买了一点，要不我先帮你泡杯冲剂。”

金珉锡没说话，只是看着他。

金钟大被他看得有些不好意思，就当他默认了一样，站起身来准备拆开解酒药。这时他听见金珉锡从背后慢慢靠近的脚步，手上的动作便不自觉加快了，他装作没发现，开口问道：“哎，珉锡哥你头痛吗？要不先喝点水，我不知道这个的分量，得看看说明书先……”  
金珉锡在他身后很近的地方停了下来，刚洗过澡，那人身上的热气掠过他穿着睡衣的皮肤，烫得他忘记了自己要说什么。

“金钟大。”

“内？”

“转过来。”

他下意识听从，刚刚转过身去，便被突然放大的面孔吓得松开了手里已经撕出一道口的药剂。

药粉撒了一地，金珉锡的唇舌绵密又温暖。

“你不推开吗？”

“诶？”金钟大一时反应不能。

“那我就继续了。”金珉锡的表情狡黠又惑人，像是喃喃自语般说道。呼吸洒在金钟大的脸上，烧红一片。

已经来不及想他到底和多少人干过这样的事才会这样熟练，那人扒拉着自己的腰，引着自己的舌尖与他的纠缠不清，金珉锡另一只手从他的裤腰爬进去，金钟大一个激灵，扳住他的肩，把他推开。

“等……等等，你……”

“觉得恶心吗？”金珉锡挑起一边眉，戏谑的看着他，像一只妖精，明摆着挑衅和勾引，偏偏他猜中了金钟大的心思，金钟大说不出肯定的答案。

见他讲不出话，金珉锡便作势往后退开：“那就是我猜错了，我以为你想要的。”

说着他紧了紧已经几乎半开的浴袍，转身就要走远。

一步，两步。

他的手被人拉住，在看不见的地方金珉锡笑了起来，如愿以偿的被人转过身去，他看见金钟大的表情，决绝又充满欲望。

金钟大抱着他的手是颤抖的，但吻向他的唇却毫不矜持。

那双颤抖的手，带着金珉锡倒向床铺里。

金珉锡笑起来，任由他无章法的手在腰上逡巡，他侧过头想关掉床头灯，却被牢牢锁在方寸之间，一遍又一遍地被夺走呼吸。“等一下等一下......呀小子！”他感觉金钟大咬了他一口，于是伸手拍他的肩，想让这个心急火燎的小直男先清醒一点，搞清楚有些事情得靠人教他。

“和男的做过吗？”

金钟大抬起头，只是气喘，并且死死地盯住人，并不说话。他看着金珉锡翻身爬到床头一阵翻找，拿过来一盒安全套，顺手关上了灯。“没有吧，没有就好好待着。”房间陷入黑暗的同时，他被人翻倒按进被褥里，他感觉到金珉锡脱掉了他的裤子，挣扎着想逃离这种被动，下一秒欲望被一阵温热湿滑紧紧包裹，金钟大仿佛被人扼住了脖子，“啊”了一声倒回去。

该死，妈的，他在干什么？

那条过分灵活的舌头，金钟大清晰地感觉到，它宛如一条小蛇游历在自己的顶端、茎身、爬过囊袋又回到顶端，不痛不痒的一吸一含，欲望爆炸，使人疯狂。  
这个家伙，一定是和很多人做过吧，就像今晚这样。也许他根本不在乎究竟是谁躺在这里，谁的东西会射进他嘴里，谁会把他摁进被窝，像泄欲的动物一样，没完没了地肏——想到这儿他开始生气了，混合着身下传来的快感，金钟大被这颠倒的、不清楚的冲动激起一阵暴戾的欲望，他伸手按住那人的脑袋，恶意地狠狠挺身，一下比一下快，一下比一下更用力。

金珉锡毫无防备，就这样被贯了个满喉，说不难受是假的，他想挣脱，察觉到他的意图后更是变本加厉地被按住，金珉锡没有办法，只能承受，期间他也不是没试过用手扒拉那人石头一样死硬的手，谁知道金钟大有这么大力气？他发出抗拒的声音，但是被撞得破碎不堪，听上去骚得要命。  
一阵腥膻涌入喉咙，施虐的小子终于肯停手，金珉锡被呛得昏天黑地，他别无选择地咽下去，而后恼怒地骑到那人身上，扳过他的脸逼他和自己对视：“你他妈的，八辈子没被人口过？有毛病吧？”

金钟大不说话，只是双眼亮得吓人，甚至把他的怒气都噎回去一些，这幅样子看在金珉锡眼里就像一只小兽，生机旺盛，只知道撕扯和掠夺，其他的一概懵懂，欠调教又欠欺负，偏偏很对胃口。

算了，看在我中意你的份儿上。他伸手拍拍金钟大的脸，用力不小：“再乱来，马上穿衣服走人。”摸索到一只套子，他坐在金钟大身上，撕开包装后咬进嘴里，然后帮他戴上。适应黑暗后以眼神毫无保留地传递挑衅和威胁，落入金钟大眼里，全部变成勾引。

金钟大还残留有一丝不真实的迷惘——他居然和金珉锡搞到了床上，刚刚还在人家嘴里射过一次，这一点点的道德良知使他升起一丝云烟般的愧疚，但黑夜里欲望才是占据主导的魔鬼，云烟很快就消散，脑海里有个声音在不断对他说：“怕什么，他和所有人都搞过，你也一样可以。”而后胸中名叫“独占”的花被滋养后疯长，他听见那人翻弄安全套的声音，听他说：“啧，没带润滑，您得等着了。”

隐隐约约见那人挤出安全套袋子里剩余的润滑液，伸手为自己扩张，这场面太过鲜辣刺激，他不敢看，却疯狂想看，这是什么炼狱吗？他想着，原来和欲望作斗争是件这么折磨人的事。金钟大受不了那些声音，于是出口问道：“你和究竟和多少人做过了？”

问出口那一刹那他就觉得后悔，果不其然那人动作不停，嗤笑道：“怎么的谁还数一数了？那么多，不记得了。”

“像今天这样吗？”

“哪样？做爱不都一样。”

金钟大不做声了。

金珉锡察觉到什么似的，开玩笑地说：“怎么？觉得不堪入耳了。

“没有。”他很讨厌金珉锡用这些词汇形容自己，“你的自由。”

“那是几个意思？不是讨厌，难道是好奇？”金珉锡想到这里觉得好玩儿，笑出了声，手指没控制住戳到了敏感点，又泄出动情的呻吟。

他听见金钟大呼吸一窒。

那一瞬间，他福至心灵。

“金钟大，未必你是真的喜欢我？”

那人肉眼可见地僵直了

但好死不死金珉锡没有看他，而是仰头喘了一声，生动但温吞的快感催出了他身体里残余的酒气，他现在只想做爱，想让人帮忙抚慰身体深处的空虚和痒。他于是晕乎乎的膝行来到金钟大身边，凑近了问他：“开始吗？小可爱。”说着俯身轻吻他的唇角，像一只真正的猫，请求爱抚。

他的温度太迷人，金钟大刚刚被点破的心思，就这样不受控制地溢出来。他伸手抚上金珉锡的脸，张嘴回应他挑逗的舌尖。金珉锡愉快地哼笑，缠上他的身体，但是晕晕乎乎的，怎么都没办法把持平衡，更别提一步到位。

金珉锡急得骂脏话，只是语气又轻又软，更像是撒娇，不过用词比较粗鲁，这种又撩人又败坏气氛的行为，搞得金钟大有些恼火。

“呀你别说话！”

金珉锡被吼得莫名其妙：“怎么？还不让人叫了？”

金钟大不语，金珉锡也很不服气地说：“那你可别后悔，我……呜！”

行动的巨人·金钟大干脆闭了嘴，发狠地掰开金珉锡的臀，对着某个不可言说的他知道的但是从没去过的地方挺身而入。

那一瞬间他有些恍惚，那厢紧致温软的高热，绞得他差点射出来。身上金珉锡只是一个劲儿地喘，哼哼唧唧地，看着被爽得不轻。金钟大莫名有些迷恋这种掌控他的感受，他试着挺了挺腰，连带着金珉锡在他身上晃了晃，也不知道究竟舒不舒服，反正那人软掉了腰，带着哭音一巴掌拍在他的胸口：“等一下你妈的……呜……”

金珉锡颤颤巍巍调整了姿势，暗示似的对着身体里自己熟知的某个位置继续坐下去，从未有过的硬热无情地碾过敏感的前列腺，金珉锡没忍住两眼一酸，难以忍受地呻吟，欲望驱使着他忍不住提高臀部再次对准身体深处，借用重力势能带来快感，他爽得快忘了下面还有个人在，抖着腰，前端开始挺立渗水，他想伸手抚慰，却被一巴掌打开了。一阵天旋地转，金钟大把他压在身下，学得很快的他带着口恶气狠狠咬住金珉锡的耳朵，捏他的胸乳，埋在他体内的茎身已经硬的发麻，招呼也不打就开始狂风骤雨般的进攻——对着那人示意自己的地方，抵死缠绵。

金珉锡一下子窒息般绷直了腰，又很快地仿佛是倒过了一口气似的，发出变了调的哭声，他被那巨大的物体给钉在了床铺里，身体一下子没了力气，他想说话，想叫金钟大这个混蛋慢一点，轻一点，但是出口的只有几近惨叫的呻吟，已经管不住自己的脸上是什么表情，眼泪和不受控制的唾液糊了一脸，身体深处传来的感觉又酸又痒，电流一般的快感顺着脊柱，搅乱了他的大脑。

“那儿…那……啊啊——”金珉锡身前涨得又痛又麻，他想开口让他帮帮自己或者让他放开自己都可以，这种想射又射不出来的感觉，逼得人只能没出息的哭。

金钟大这会儿反正是听不进去话的，他觉得自己好像是返祖一样，像一匹原始的禽兽，对着身下的猎物只存了满心的占有欲，他想把人揉坏揉烂，嚼吧嚼吧再带血生吞了，像蹂躏一颗葡萄一样，他要榨出金珉锡身体里所有的酸甜的汁水，肏得他再也没办法跑出去乱喝酒，没办法跑出去和别人上床。

“为什么呢？嗯？”他把人翻了个身，凑近那人的耳边，也不管对方是否能听清，问着些没来由的话，“有什么意思？有什么好的？”他误打误撞地解锁了一个角度最精准的姿势，深深一顶，前列腺传来“噼里啪啦”炸裂般的酥痒，就这一下便肏得金珉锡“呜”地泪如泉涌。金珉锡哆嗦着，好不容易拼凑起一点力气，喃喃地唤他：“快…帮我射…啊啊啊……”

金钟大听见了，咬着他的耳朵用低沉的声线催问道：“谁？你要谁帮你？”身下动作不停，他一手锁住金珉锡的手腕，一手死死地环住金珉锡摇摆着的想要闪躲的胯部，让他没办法避开，“这么舒服吗？都忘了我的名字了？”

难受，太难受了，金珉锡委屈死了，他想着你爽你的我爽我的，让你帮忙碰一下你不愿意，连放开他让他自力更生也不愿意，这人干什么非要这么，这么讨人厌？“金钟大…你有病啊……”

这句话好像把人激怒了，又或者那人本来就在临界点，金钟大突然加快了频率，一句话也没说，将性器捅得更深，金珉锡感觉身体深处被顶开，被侵犯，他想伸手揉一揉肚子，看看那里是不是有什么形状被顶出来，太深了，他有点儿害怕，性器涨得酸疼，被迫在床单里磨蹭着，慢慢渗出些什么东西来。

“呀…什么…呜……”死也没想过居然被一个小处男给肏射了，金珉锡觉得特别丢人。

“你够了……停……啊啊……”他妄图挣脱金钟大的怀抱，但力气根本不够，前列腺高潮又痒又酸，金珉锡自己也说不清楚，究竟是难受多一点还是快感多一点。金钟大被他不要命似的绞紧，逼得低吼一声射了出来。东西还埋在他体内，金珉锡还没有平复过来，房间太黑，只能隐约看得见他的满脸泪痕。

也许是夜晚给了他勇气，金钟大退出来，扔掉安全套，凑上前对着失神的金珉锡沉沉地宣告：“金珉锡，以后只和我做爱好不好？”

“我就是喜欢你。”说着他像抛弃套子一样抛弃了所有顾虑，就着软烂的金珉锡再次挺身而入，金珉锡混沌的脑壳被尖锐的快感给强行搅醒，很凄惨地叫了一声，欲哭无泪，然而身体率先给了反映，腰不自觉地塌下，臀部挺起，像是把自己当作美酒佳肴呈给对方，任凭处置。

告白的话他不是没听见，但这事儿要讨论起来得花很长的时间，金珉锡懒得想，他觉得春宵一刻值千金，天还没亮那就先干他丫的，有什么事等爽完了再说。

金钟大只当他答应了，便专心投入性爱，这一回他温柔些了，双手学着干点儿除开控制和蹂躏以外的事，金珉锡第二次丢盔弃甲就是在金钟大舔着他的耳垂一边顶他一边还拨弄他囊袋的动作里，软着嗓子抖着腰，嘴里胡乱地哼叫，人都快化成一滩春水。

算是见识到了小年轻的体能吧。他睡过去之前这样想。

......

今天是例行课题总结和项目汇报的周六，姜秀妍吴世勋金俊勉坐在二教楼下，轮流给金珉锡打了快二十个电话，没有人接。

金俊勉抱着电脑喝着果汁，担心他是不是出了什么事。

姜秀妍也皱着眉，锲而不舍地拨通了第二十一个电话，通了。

“.…..秀妍学姐”接电话的人顿了顿，喊了一声。

姜秀妍一见有人接电话马上开了免提，还没来得及质问，金钟大的声音就这样传了出来。

一阵沉默。

“钟大吗？”金俊勉小心翼翼的探头。

“哦，内俊勉哥早。”

“你跟金珉锡在一起？”姜秀妍隐约觉得有事发生，便试探性地问。

“啊，是”那边回答得有点迟疑，好像下了什么决心似的，又补充道：“他还没醒。”

一时间没有人讲话，三个人脸上三种表情，心中各有想法。

姜秀妍想的是金珉锡什么时候把人拐上床的居然她都不知道浪里白龙动作挺快法力无边。

金俊勉想的是金珉锡这个畜生最终还是把手伸到老子声乐队的人身上了真是禽兽不如简直该杀。

而吴世勋想的是金钟大莫不是已经全垒打了吗可是自己还只停留在亲亲好不甘心要努力了。

那边半天没听到有人出声，试探性地问了一声：“喂？秀妍姐？”

姜秀妍反应过来，连忙答道：“啊，那个，这样啊，钟大，”她有点儿语无伦次，“金珉锡要是醒了，让他跟我，回个电话。”

那边金钟大很有礼貌地答应，电话挂断之后，三个人互相打量，其中吴世勋看金俊勉的眼神格外有神，金俊勉慌神转头不看他，姜秀妍则是一脸兴奋。几个人都像是有话要说，又都半天不说话。

最终还是姜秀妍以一句：“后生可畏后生可畏。”结束了诡异的沉默。

由于缺失了金珉锡的环节，汇报和总结结束得比往常快，但是三个人明显还是意犹未尽，吴世勋跃跃欲试地提议：“要不，等珉锡哥醒了，我们晚上一起吃个饭？”

姜秀妍眼睛转了转，抱着手臂要笑不笑：“可以啊。”

吴世勋咬着手指“呵呵呵”地笑，眉眼弯弯，一派纯真。金俊勉瞪了他一眼，作势要打人，吴世勋便找死地感叹一句：“钟大好厉害哦。”

“呀吴世勋！”

“怎么了怎么了？哥你那么大反映干嘛啦？”吴世勋装无辜。

“你！”别以为我不知道你在想什么你这家伙，金俊勉面皮微烫。

姜秀妍在一边看着，觉得这些狗男男搞对象可真他妈带劲儿。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也觉得。


End file.
